Nineteen
by Effy Ainsworth
Summary: Luego de 4 años, Manami Okuda, la hija de una gran científico, y Karma Akabane, el hijo de una gran abogado, se reencuentran en una de esas cenas aburridas llenas de gente importante y con dinero. Semi AU, ambos de 19 años.


**Ambientado en sus vidas universitarias, donde Karma y Manami tienen 19 años.**

* * *

La noche llegó y con ella la maldita fiesta. Terminé de vestirme en un costoso traje que me trajo mi padre de París. Parado frente al espejo me arreglé bien la corbata. Tomé el peine y terminé de tirar todo mi cabello hacía atrás. El timbre de mi casa sonó, de seguro ese era papá. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a atender. Abrí y él me miró bien.

— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó.

—Si —contesté.

Salimos de allí, nos subimos a uno de sus costosos coches, y partimos hacia otro de mis calvarios. Pronto llegamos, en todo el viaje no habíamos cruzado palabra. Mi relación con mi padre era así, solo hablábamos lo necesario. Nos bajamos y entramos al gran salón. Miré a mi alrededor y toda la clase alta de la cuidad estaba allí. Empresarios, contadores, abogados, políticos y demás. Era hora de sacar mi faceta profesional y moralista. Nos acercamos a un grupo y mi padre comenzó a presentarme.

—Él es Karma, mi único hijo y mi futuro heredero —habló sobre mí.

—Buenas noches, señores —saludé.

Pronto comenzó la charla de negocios, puse mi mejor cara de atención e intenté hacerlo.  
Pero mi mirada se distrajo por la silueta de una pequeña mujer. Estaba de espaldas con un elegante vestido rojo, que dejaba a la vista la piel de su espalda. Tenía el cabello recogido, pero algunas mechas caían por los costados de su rostro. Y cuando giró, de verdad no pensé que era ella. Comenzó a caminar del brazo de un hombre bien vestido de unos 50 años. Estoy seguro que ese es su padre.

—Con permiso señores, enseguida regreso —me disculpé.

La seguí con cuidado, observándola de cerca. De alguna forma, que no sea presentándome yo mismo, tenía que hacer que ella me viera. Divisé como sonreía cordialmente a las personas que, el hombre con el que estaba, le presentaba.

Se veía condenadamente hermosa en ese vestido, rojo pasión. Largo hasta el suelo, marcaba con claridad las bellas curvas de su cuerpo.

La vi alejarse de aquel hombre y entonces me acerqué a él.

—Perdón, ¿usted es el señor Okuda? —le pregunté. Se giró a verme.

—Sí, soy yo. Mucho gusto ¿usted es? —me preguntó.

—Mi nombre es Karma—me presenté.

— ¿Puede ser que tu padre sea Jouchiro Akabane? —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—El mismo —dije. Sonrió y estiró su mano para que la tomara.

—Es un gusto conocerte, hijo. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre tu padre, sé que es un muy buen abogado.

—Si lo es, y es mi gran ejemplo a seguir. Espero algún día poder llegar a ser tan grande como él. —dije mintiendo descaradamente.

—Si tienes potencial y carisma, estoy seguro de que lo lograras —dijo divertido.

—Eso espero señor, ya que en algún futuro me tocará tomar mando del bufete de mi padre.  
— ¿Tú padre está aquí? —me preguntó.

—Sí señor, se encuentra por allí —dije y lo señalé.

Giró y lo miró, volvió a mirarme.

—Oh, espera un segundo que voy a llamar a mi hija para que la conozcas —dijo y la llamó —Manami, hija.

Ella se encontraba de espaldas hablando con otra mujer. Se giró a verlo y cuando me divisó frunció el ceño con gesto de asombro. Se despidió de la mujer y se acercó a nosotros. Hice todo lo posible por parecer sorprendido.

—Hija, quiero que conozcas al señor Karma Akabane —me presentó —Karma, ella es mi bella hija Manami.

—Es un gusto señorita —dije y tomé su mano para besarla cordialmente.

Ella no dijo nada, solo me miraba sin poder creerlo aún.

—Bueno, los dejo un segundo. Iré a hablar con tu padre, Karma-kun—me dijo.

—Vaya tranquilo señor Okuda, yo cuidó de su hija.

Sonrió y palmeó mi espalda para luego irse. Clavé mis ojos en Manami, y ella me miró de arriba abajo analizándome detenidamente.

— ¿Karma-kun? ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —

—Aquí es donde vengo siempre que necesito pensar —le dije. Me miró acusadoramente —Bueno, en realidad vengo porque mi padre tiene amigos importantes y siempre necesita de mi ayuda.

Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Se ve muy bella esta noche señorita Okuda.

—Oh —dijo ella soltando una sonrisa — ¿Ahora eres todo un caballero?

—Siempre lo fui, ¿no lo cree?

—En realidad creo que te favorece el pelo hacia atrás. Se tiene mayor percepción del ámbar de tus ojos.

— ¿Le gustan mis ojos? —pregunté sonriéndole levemente.

—Señor Akabane, creo que a pesar de que este vestido de gala, lo malcriado no se le va con nada del mundo.

—Podríamos fingir que acabamos de conocernos —dije y me di la vuelta para luego volver a mirarla —Buenas noches señorita.

Tomé su mano para besarla de nuevo. Ella rió por lo bajo.

—Buenas noches señor… —dejó de hablar para seguirme el juego.

—Akabane, o puede decirme Karma.


End file.
